It is known to provide an electrically operated pump in fluid communication with a waste water unit of a shower for drawing waste water from the unit to a drain. The use of a pump is particularly beneficial when there is little space below the shower floor surface such as with an unbreachable solid screened floor or between joists and under floorboards to allow for a waste water unit with a trap to be fitted. The omission of a trap results in the possibility of undesirable odours backflowing into the shower area. Consequently, the pump acts to draw odours, as well as waste water, away from the shower area.
The pump is also beneficial in increasing discharge flow rate where smaller diameter pipe work is used in the drainage apparatus. This helps prevent flooding in the shower area.
However, intrusive operational noise is a problem associated with the utilisation of a pump.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem.